


The sock of defurryfication

by ceyanayy



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceyanayy/pseuds/ceyanayy
Summary: Gordon turns into a werewolf during Halloween and Benrey, using a sock, makes him human again....
Relationships: Boomer - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The sock of defurryfication

What the shit. No like, actually? What the fuck? This is NOT how I thought Halloween would go. What the fuck?

Right, I should start since the beginning. First of all, just because I'm writing in first person does not mean I am the main character, no. I've met him, sure, but I'm not part of this story. I go by many names, but please refer to me as the Narrator.

So remember Black Mesa? Yeah, not good, not good... Everything was all AAAAH!! I am so scared!!! The science team is so stupid and smart how are they doing that???? BArgahge Benrey stop spitting balls!!! Tommy you're cool (he is). DR COOMER DID YOU EAT THAT??? Bubby I am scared of you.

But this story takes place after that. The science team and Gordon live together, Benrey isn't there and they're pretty sure he's dead (this is important). You might be wondering when the story takes place, go on, wonder it. Have you wondered? If yes that means you possibly found the answer out: Halloween! The greatest festivity for these homos. Candy, costumes and spooks, just a bunch of guys being dudes. I know it's December but I am very tired and have been working on this for a long time.

Why don't we do a quick costume check for the sake of storytelling? Right, let's see who's wearing what, in order of appearance... Gordon Freeman, the himbo himself, doesn't seem to be wearing a costume... he does claim to be dressed up as a college student on caffeine... I am not sure how that is inherently scary or anything, but who am I to judge? I'm living in the wall! His costume consists of an MIT hoodie and sweatpants and one sock (he claims to have lost the other one, but he doesn't know what truly happened to it...). He is currently on the couch drinking his third iced coffee of the day (gayass) (it is 8 am and he woke up at 7:30, is he ok???)

Who appears after Gordon? Tommy! Huh? What do you mean 'it's actually Benrey'? You're not the Narrator don't tell me what to do and besides, he's not here. So let's see what Tommy's dressed up as! He's a Minion from Despicable Me. Buns goggles look wonderful! Bun is wearing a bright yellow long sleeved shirt under dark blue overalls, and buns curly brown hair is covered by a yellow beanie. Such a nice fella, bun can't do anything wrong ;)

Now, now, now... Who's next? Bubby? I think it's Bubby... I'm not sure but I think it's Bubby... Bubby! He's... Oh... He's uh... He's dressed up as a mad scientist. Very original. He's acting as one too. He just, he- He just stole Gordon's iced coffee and threw it in the toilet while yelling 'SCIENCE!' What a chaotic bunch... Their clothing is what you'd expect a mad scientist to wear, a bright pink shirt (why), a white lab coat with shoulder pads and 'Slut' sewn on the back with brown thread (why brown?? That's poop color...), regular white pants, clown shoes and a funny hat. By funny hat I mean a teeny weeny snail...? It's alive. There's an alive snail on that he/they/it 's head. Well the little slimy buddy looks fine, it's eating a salad leaf so it's fine and vibing.

And, last but not least, enter Dr. Harold Coomer PhD, in all his sciency glory. He decided beforehand to make an epic entrance, so he bought a smoke machine. Vapor fills the living room as Dr. Coomer emerges from a cloud. He is shirtless. He is standing triumphantly with his hand on his hips. Out he comes! Everyone stops in their tracks and just stares at the funky little doctor. "SURPRISE ATTACK, GORDON" He yells, pulling his right arm back and throwing a punch at him. Full hit. The man in glasses falls to the floor in pain and curls into the fetal position, making pained college student noises. Coomer stands epicly on the pained man, a food on his side. He is dressed as a wrestler, a boxer's worst nightmare! A golden belt (where did he buy it??) keeps his pants up, but other than that he is basically naked. He doesn't need a fake muscle suit, he's got enough meat on him! His mustache hides a smile, but his eyes are filled with joy.

And this is what was happening in their apartment. Nobody knows how they hadn't been kicked out yet. Well, I do, but, like, I'm not supposed to know so... yeah. Let's get to the story, shall we? Alright, Gordon is on the floor because he got his ass kicked from Dr Coomer, Bubby is trying to flush the iced tea cup down the toilet and Tommy is playing with his goggles, he likes the texture :)!

You'd expect Gordon to be in quite a bit of pain, he never got used to Dr. Coomer's punchy wunchies, but instead of pained sounds he let out a bark. Doctor Coomer got his foot off of the man's side, Bubby stopped flushing and everything was quiet. They all looked at Gordon, who was still lying in fetal position on the floor. Well, all of them except for Tommy who was occupied with his goggles and didn't notice the scene. "I thought I was the dogboy." Claimed Bubby. (they were right, by the way) There is an unspoken dogboy rule where only one of them is allowed per apartment, well, that's what Bubby says at the very least. Gordon barked twice and howled as well??!! Just for some clarification, this isn't the what the fuck moment I referenced at the start, but it's sort of what caused all of these problems! Gordon would never bark or howl, and these sounds truly sounded like dog sounds. What's even stranger is that if he wasn't bisexual and trans, he'd be the cishet friend in the group who can't handle anyone's shit and is still there somehow, maybe not completely sane either. There needs to be a dad friend to keep this fuckers out of trouble and he was lucky enough to be there for them! (No he wasn't lucky 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yeah Narrator back just to say that this fic is based on an animation I did: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqJVKB-lvrA
> 
> I'm so sorry I spent a month on this please help me I am tired and have many tests :,(


End file.
